


One Wish

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star-gazing with Sans, hoping that a future for the two of you will last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+Sam).



> > The very first one shot Undertale fic, and this was dedicated to a friend of mine. We're working on a huge Undertale Dating Sim project together. <3 And she enjoys teasing us with fluff now and again so I had to pay her back.
> 
> > I figured I could upload this since I made a new one.
> 
> > This is purely fluffyness and hints of angst, it's a short one shot.

“I kinda studied the stars and planets but, I never got a chance to see ‘em for myself.” Sans managed to speak, rather low and slow. It was dark out, close to midnight, and the two of you were stargazing. All throughout the evening he would point to a constellation he spotted to give a rather beautiful explanation behind their proper names and their history. Orion’s belt, the big dipper-- 

“And that there’s the little dipper.” Sans suddenly pointed, having cut himself off just to make note of what he saw. It was starting to feel like he was more excited at looking at the stars than you. Sans did most of the talking, most of the eye wandering, while you kept your eyes solely on him.

 

It was mesmerizing watching him so interested in something, which was rather hard to ever see. With a past like his, it was easier to let go and give in than to hold on and pursue. He had many talents and interests, but he always kept them hidden away or low for the sake of not only helping his brother reach his own dreams, but for the sake of everyone else underground. But now that everyone had been freed, he was doing his best to relax.

Even though the both of you knew he may never fully let the past go.

 

Sans had noticed you looking at him then, smiling towards you as you quickly averted your gaze. He snickered “What? What’s got ya all ‘starry’ eyed?”

 

That made you chuckle, but you still felt somewhat shy from being caught. You tried to explain yourself, that you were enthralled by his dream-like state, but all that really came out was you mentioning he seemed very fond of the sky.

Sans smile faltered only slightly, his eyes suddenly half-lidded as he looked away as well. “When you’ve been underground for as long as I have, you appreciate the little things.” He looked back up towards the stars “Or ya get ta see a bigger picture, so to speak. We’ve been out for a long time but... I’ll always appreciate this.” There was a glint of terror in his eyes for that moment, but it subsided almost immediately, even though his train of thought continued “You never know when it’ll be gone.”

You now moved closer to Sans, while you had been hugging yourself to keep warm in the lightly chilled air, you gently rested a hand on his arm in a comforting manner. He looked over to your hand for a small second, before glancing to you, his half-lidded eyes returning to look into your own worried ones. Seeing you shiver, he gently took a hold of your hand to remove it. 

For a moment you felt upset, however realizing that he only did this to remove his own jacket and drape it over your shoulders made you give a wide and rosy-cheeked smile. He returned it all the same, after making sure the jacket was secure, he kept his hands on your shoulders.

 

“If you’re tired...” He started, almost sounding breathless as he looked over your face. The rather intense stare made you look away while he continued “You can head on inside, I’ll follow right behind ya inna sec.”

You shook your head and looked back to him, letting him know you wanted to stay outside with him a bit more.

His eyes widened then “I. Wanna stay here more with you too.”

 

There was a rather dark silence from those words, and he knew it. It made him slowly grip your shoulders. You told him you wished you could ease his thoughts, but as you said this his hands loosened “They’ll always be there... they aren’t goin’ anywhere.” He gave a weak smile “But just know that no matter what happens, whether things are the same or they wind up changing... I’m here, and I’m real, okay?” 

 

You blinked as you two stared into eachothers eyes, it was his fear of another reset.

 

With a confirming nod, you gently lean forward and smile. He takes that moment to cup your cheeks and press a soft and cool kiss to your lips. Your lips chapped from the cold, and his lips technically being unavailable, it was more of a love past physical form. You told yourself that, no matter what route this ‘Frisk’ might take or choose to restart, you and Sans would always wind up together. 

 

But you knew that would only scare Sans, so you kept it to yourself as he broke away.

 

Now you leaned against him, snuggling his side as well as his jacket as he wrapped an arm over your shoulders to keep you close. Both of you staring up at the midnight sky, and a shooting star flew by. 

 

You pointed rather quickly and announced that it was just for him.

Sans laughed genuinely “Nah, sweetheart. That one’s for you.”


End file.
